edgeworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Error Messages
About This page is for the errors in which people encounter throughought the game. If you see one, please take a screenshot of it and post it here. Base already under attack Error If someone else is attacking a Base or you got a Sync Error during your last attack (and anyone trys again in the next 5 (not 6) minutes) then you will get this Error: Claim Item Error This error occasionaly apperars when you try to claim your territorial gains. Cryptic Dotted Error Sometimes Errors will occur without a clear Error Message, just a very long Word with Periods interspacing each Word. Often the last Word is your Error Message since the Programmers did not intercept this String and pretty print it. Here is an example of a "Dotted Error Message": activerecord.errors.models.base_resources.not_enough_to_transfer When you speed-click on the Convert Button in the Convertor Window you can try to transfer even more Resources than you possess, when that happens you get the "not_enough_to_transfer" Message; which is self explanatory. Kabam cannot count Warp Slots properly (with General Strom, Berserkers, Bombas, Devastators, and Terraknors) so you may see this Error after an Attack is finished (and thus not get XP Bonus (at the end of the Attack) or SP, though XP gained during the Attack seems to be given): activerecord.errors.models.player_battle.more_of_unit_type_deployed_than_possible . Here is an example of a Cryptic Dotted Error Message where the last word tells you very little, even the second to last word does not add much information to help you. If you have a few Zoot's Tokens and spend them often they do not get subtracted in the UI. If you go back to Zoot and try again to spend Tokens that you can see in your Inventory (since they were not subtracted) but do not have (since you spent them) then you will get this Error: If you (are able, due to a UI Error, and) try to build more Troops than your Staging Areas can hold then you will get this Error: General's Quarters Errors Trying to add a "Premium Skill" without a "General's Order" gives this error: Troop Transfer Error If you try to transfer Troops but run out of Warps you will get this Error: 6-minute Error The 6-minute error is an Attacking Error that occurs usually when two Players try to attack a Node or Player at the same time, or when an enemy Player moves to a Node or upgrades a Node while it is being attacked, additionally it can occur for neither of those reasons. Once receiving the error, a Player is not allowed to attack Nodes on the Map from the same Base for 6 minutes; so use your other Base (if you have one) to attack while you wait the error out. Solutions If you get the bug with your HQ, attack with your A1 and vice-versa. THIS DOES NOT ALWAYS WORK. Purchasing Errors Buying a "Guaranteed Upgrade" through the Engineering Lab's UI (not using one from your Inventory) with an 'on Sale Item', but the Sale has ended, will cause this Error: When a Sale ends but either your Browser's Cache won't flush out the 'Sale Priced Item' or Kabam changes the Price in one portion of their System but not the advertised Price that is shown in the UI then you may see this error: Invalid Token Category:Categoryless